The Labyrinth
by ThatGuyinspace
Summary: Three years into the Skyrim civil war and the thalmor have begun to over take skyrim. But on one deathly night they uncover something deadlier than any arcane creature and now need the help of many indebted adventures do destroy it. But will all change when the adventures uncover the truth?
1. To command a bear

**This is a collaboration with one of my friends, I will be writing the odd chapters and she will be writing the even chapters. We will also be writing form different perspectives of the two main Characters. Please review it helps allot thanks!**

* * *

It was the 2nd of Last Seed 204. And the Skyrim civil war had entered its third year and both sides are on their last legs, they played right into the hands of the thalmor plot. But it was one catastrophic event that caused this all to change.

It was a dingy night. A heavy fog hung low covering the ground in a smoky mockery of snow. a band of thalmor were congregated around a large entrance to a barrow, lights from there torches gave them away in the dark. There golden armor gleaming in the light, the sound of picks hitting stone echoed through the atmosphere. Three thalmor guards were standing above there lesser "Co-workers" Nordic slaves captured from the war.

One of the Thalmor guards spoke up after a eion of painful silence. "This place. it feels wrong."

The second Thalmor guard holding a torch looks up from the ground. "What do you mean this place feels wrong? You got snow-berries or balls? Undilaril?" The guards face turned from a mocking expression into a concerned face.

Undilarils face was ghost white, frozen on the spot. He looked like he wanted to scream but something was constricting him. His lungs tightened, his breath sharpened. Reduced to a low whistle through his lips of cracked granite. He was left in a stone cold expression, lacking any emotion except one of horrific confusion. He didn't blink, just stared like a horrid twisted painting. Eyes like deserts, dry as the Elsween home lands, now screamed in brutal pain. The colour pooled creating a mess of gore encased in his glassy domes.

The third guard looked in on them. "Aldaril! What are you doing?"

Aldaril shook himself, he felt an icy chill leave his body. And warmth return to him.

"I don't know." Aldaril Notest something. "The... The slaves have stopped" Aldaril shakerley reached the edge of the pit where the slaves had been working, he mustered up what little hatred he could in his sea of fear and confusion and tried to shout some "encouragement" into the pit. "Hey! If you scum don't get back to work ill be... giving... By the eight!" His eyes scoured the pit unfortunately forcing the detail into his memory. The slaves, there eyes were missing, replaced with a gem bordered by blackening blood. A faint blue glow coming from the gems filled Aldaril with that chill again. It was a chill you get when you know you see something so similar but it is more alien than you could ever imagine, its the chill you get when you look upon a loved one that has passed away. the live drained leaving a mocking image of its former self.

Aldaril called out with an empty voice, all emotions compressed by this creeping threat. "Volanare. Volanare. Come over here" He waited shaking with a slight whimper. "please."

Nothing. Only the sounds of what he thought was a void came from behind him. Distant wind howled in the distance. Then crunching of what he thought was snow came from behind him. he drew a long and quivering breath and felt claws brush his neck. They were cold, sending a shiver down his spine. It felt like his blood had turned to ice and was now spreading through his body. He looked at himself his skin drying, freezing before him once healthy skin becoming coarse and veins protruding in a dark blue colour in a grim contrast to his now snow white body. he felt his lungs contract and what felt like ice form in them piercing them, sharpening his breath into a low whistle. His mouth dried becoming the texture of chalk, lips cracking losing all moisture. He could feel his body try to react against the deathly chill giving him goose bumps but it just felt like they were ripping from his skin sending him through extreme agony. He had frozen he was no longer able to shiver. His vision now being corrupted by his own eyes identity as the colours now pooled together filling them with a gore liquid. He looked in to a blackening void seeing only a glowing gem in the hands of a large silhouette. Then all he could see was the blue gem until a sickening pop ended his short life.

* * *

Chapter One

The fine seasonless mist covered Falkreath Hold giving it The characteristic seasonless feel it is known for. Alone on the edge of lake Ilinalta upon a raised bank, surrounded by dense pine forest on one side littering the floor with natural sharp pins that crunch under foot as a horse and cart ride up the path halting in front of a large manor with a freshly painted sign reading lakeview. Three slender figures exit a wagon, two clad in golden armour in the shape of feathers giving them the graceful look of an eagle. The figure in the middle wearing long blue-black robes with a hood covering his face. He steps forward first then he is followed in tow by the two armoured figures.

A little Nord girl notices them and runs for the door, the two armoured figures start to chase but the man in the robe calls them off. The girl opens then slams the door on the three authoritative figures.

The girl runs up to her mom and grabs her dress with an iron grip, the mother reacts with sudden shock then replies with a comforting pat on the head. "Haema what's the matter?"

Haema looked up at her mother with a face of fear. "M- Mommy, the bad elves are here the bad elves!"

Her mothers face turned to sorrow, she crouched down and hugged her. "It's ok sweetie daddy will scare them away" They hugged, then a sudden and fear inducing know came from the door.

She looked at her daughter and stood up. "Hunny please go to your room"

Her daughter looked up and released her iron grip. "Ok mommy" and she hurried off to her room, she could hear her moving the sheets to hide under them.

The knock came again this time swifter and more agitated. The mother placed her hands on her face in an attempt to relieve some fear. Then the knock came again, heavier stronger like the hand was encased in metal. She broke from her little world and shakily advanced towards the door. She finally reached the now monolithic door it had felt like a miles walk she was ragged near breathless. Then another heavy knock came. She jumped and came to her senses. She straightened herself out and opened the door to her worst nightmare.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Rostei" The thalmor high elf greeted her with a large smile. He was slender in the face, he has a large smile that was rounded on his face border by large laugh lines. he has a rather round nose for a high elf giving him a more imperial look, his eyes a yellowy brown colour edged by hundreds of little wrinkles a bi product of his huge smile. His hair was quite short for an elf and combed over to one side colour a white blonde.

Rostei was shocked at the smile but found it more horrifying than comforting. "Good afternoon, er?"

The high elf clapped his hands together and gave a forgiving expression "Oh! How rude i forgot to introduce my self. My name is Nelanare, what i lovely home you have here. May i come in?"

Rostei frowned and Deadpanned. "He's out hunting"

Nelanare gave a quick replying frown but recovered back into a smile "I see you already know the reason for my visit. But surely we can have a small Laid back visit before things get unfriendly?"

Rostei looked him up and down and hesitated. "Fine, but no guards"

Nelanare's grin grew wider. "Yes, of corse. It wouldn't be laid back it there were guards involved" Nelanare waved them off and stepped inside. followed by Rostei. "I do believe that you farm and bottle honey?"

"Yes we do"

"Oh i Would love to try some!"

Christian was hiking back to his home after a long and rather successful hunt. He was a large man, some called him a giant for his towering height, others troll for his large physique. But he once heard a man call him a bear because of his dominating stance, roaring voice and awfully large hands. He may of hit the man for it but he did love the name so it stuck Christian: The Bear of Falkreath.

He also owned a beard it was a long goatee he shaved the neck bead because he thought it gave him an animal look and this gave him more of a noble man. It was brown, accompanied by shoulder length hair with a small ponytail tied at the back.

He reached the top of the path and looked out upon his home and gazed upon a site he wished he had never needed to see again. He gritted his teeth and growled. "Thalmor"

He dropped his fresh game. And gripped his sword. He took giant strides down from the rock he was standing on. He had nearly reached the two unsuspecting thalmor warriors when he noticed there was a lack of a justiciar. He sheathed his sword and walked over in a less aggressive manner to the two guards, and placed his giant paws onto their shoulders.

With a large grin he asked them. "Where's your master dogs?"

The two guards froze up in fear they looked at eachother then up at Christian then back at the door.

He Tightened his grip on their shoulders and the metal started to creak and one of them made a squeak of pain. "I didn't hear you"

The one spoke up in a faint voice. "H- He's in there." pointing to the door.

Christian released his grip. "Thanks" the two guards dropped to their knees in pain rubbing their shoulders.

Christian walked bad to his catch and gathered it then stepped passed the brooding guards upto the door and opened it.

He spoke out in a wide grin "Honey i'm home!" He looked into the main hall strait through the entrance room to see the justiciar eating some honey from a jar.

The justiciar looked up and smiled his grand smile at Christian. "Welcome home, and can i say that your honey is just so delicious"

Christian dropped the game on the floor, and lost his smile while trying to keep calm in the situation.

He looked at Rostei and told her to go get Haema and take the cart to whiterun. She nodded and went to get Haema and left through the back door. Then Christian advanced through his home feeling disgusted by the man's presence. He grabbed the chair and sat on it all the while the justiciar watching him.

The justiciar placed the jar and spoon on the table quite sheepishly. "My name is Nela-"

"I know who you are Nelanare, and i know why you're here"

"Ah, but there's the misdirection. You know why i'm here but you know not what i am here for"

Christian glared at him. "Then enlighten me"

Nelanare smiled once again. "We recently discovered a barrow, and something very, how shall i say unfortunate happened there"

Christian sighed "And you want me to sort your problem out"

"correct!"

"no"

Nelanare frowned and tried to look sad. "Why not?"

Christian slammed his fist on the table and growled. "Because I may tolerate you but i still hate all of you and your guts i'd sooner disembowel you than work for especially after what you did to my brother!"

The high elf grinned he knew what he had to say. "Oh and are you going to enjoy eating me after too? Yes Christian I know your secret we all know you corrupting secret. Tell me how ever did you keep it away from your family, Champion of Namira?"

Christian stopped and sat down once again he rubbed his face and replied calmly. "i no long practice those foul deeds"

Nelanare placed his hands together and grinned. "Oh but we all know that is a lie my dear nord, one word and the thalmor embassy doesn't even need to get rid of you the town will do it for us"

"You know my prowess, you know if need be i could defend my home form any invasion"

"Ah! but can your family? There on the road now how long till they are apprehended if the word gets out?"

Christian balled up his fists, and suppressed the rage within him trying not to do the one thing this cretin wants him to do. "Fine, i'll go along with it"

Nelanare was shocked but satisfied he showed it now with a more devilish grin. "Good, good get ready i'll be outside in the wagon"

They both rose from their seats. Nelanare took the jar and spoon and walked away. leaving christian to prepare himself.

Christian looked at himself he was shaking with suppressed rage. He ascended the stairs and walked the landing to find his armour still as fresh as the day he crafted and carved it. He donned it and looked at himself in the mirror, he hated how it made him look like one of skyrims very monsters a great bear. A raging animal that would sooner rip your throat out and eat it than talk, he hated how it so accurately reflected his suppressed mined.

He gathered the rest of his traveling equipment and then released the catch on the plaque that held his great nordic carved sword, he washed it with a cloth giving it a grand shin. one is the last thing many of his enemies have seen. he looked upon it taking in all its detailed glory the elegant carvings a grand story of the All-Maker Engraved with ebony complementing the quicksilver lining.

He stepped out of his home sheathing his blade upon his back. he turned and locked his home for what he thought would be the last time he could just feel it. He knew. He stepped up onto the wagon and sat beside his captors In grim silence.

Nelanare turned to the driver and the guards and whispered to them. "Now for that breton girl and we will be ready" and the wagon set off up the road leaving the lonely manor to stand and watch the lake.


	2. Sly Meetings and Twisted Threats

**The Second Chapter is up. This is the one written by my co-author. **

**I did kind of forget to tell and ask a few things. First we are aiming to post weekly so Ill be posting on Wednesdays and she will be posting on Saturdays or Sundays. Also please review because it really helps to have constructive criticism so it wont be crap thanks!**

* * *

It was the 8th of Sun's Dusk and in Winterhold the college was illuminated with happiness and dancing as the college Bretons celebrated the moon festival and enjoyed their holiday. The music rang loud and echoed through the college, bouncing off all the walls and making the heads of the many other sleeping member's ring as the Bretons partied and feasted late into the night.

Emusette sat at the long oak table staring out the window into the night. It was a shame Winterholds weather patterns meant every moon festival it was incredibly difficult to view the moon due to the heavy snow showers which were pretty common at this time of the year. She imagined what it would be like now back in her homeland of high rock, being amongst thousands of her friends celebrating together but she knew her being at the college was the best place. The college was the perfect place for Emusette, she had the college as her home and a place to develop her magic onto even higher levels, she was one of the best at the college but her destructional magic needed work after all her been a Breton meant conjuration came naturally very easy to her. Living in Winterhold meant she was also only a very short distance from Dawnstar where she perfected her true talent.

The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary was like a home away from home for Emusette, she enjoyed the company of her fellow bread killers and under the guidance of the Night Mother enjoyed carrying out her duties to kill anyone she was instructed to kill. She was ruthless. She really enjoyed the company of Nadir, he was like a father figure to her and she loved to follow and learn in his footsteps. Emusette was born to kill, she was known throughout the different cities of Skyrim to run and not blink twice, slicing the heads off of the many victims and chopping them into pieces without a second thought. She usually carried with her a double handed elven greatsword, maybe not the best weapon but with her double handed weaponry skills it didn't matter. She usually had an ebony dagger too just for back up but all she needed was the elements to create magic to equip her while she devoured her victims, as for now though she was celebrating just like everyone else.

The festivities were well underway when the door of the college knocked, it was an unmistakable knock, bold and brass you could tell the knocker as to say was a confident character and it was only one knock meaning whoever was knocking knew they were expected. Emusette rose from her chair like lightening and turned steadily to face the door, she met the electrified eyes of the "knocker" and she knew from that point her whole world was about to come crashing down.

"Ahhh Emusette, how very…fortunate to meet you here" came from the cruel mouth of Nelanare.

"Don't play that game with me Nelanare, let's take this outside"

Nelanare boldly walked up to Emusette, making sure each footstep could be heard over the music he got closer until he was inches away from her face. He removed the red wine from her hands and took a sip, "come on then, what are you waiting for Breton"

Emusette quickly headed towards the door of the college and slipped outside making sure not to many of her colleagues inside could notice what was happening, even though Nelanare had made quite an entrance only a few of the members witnessed what had happened, mainly the children who hadn't been indulging on the alcoholic beverages and rich foods of the evening.

"What is it Nelanare?" Emusette asked, in a tone many people would cower to, inside her heart was beating quickly and she was beginning to shake not knowing whether it was cold or fear.

"Emusette, may I begin by saying once again your magical and combat skills are quite extraordinary, we only hear positive comments about how you are improving greatly. I bet the brotherhood are very happy to have you on their side aren't they?"

"Stop with the small talk Nelanare, why are you here?"

"I was just getting to that dearest, the Thalmor need, how can I put this, your assistance in a matter of urgency, i'm here to pick you up" he smiled a smile which made Emusette quiver, she knew why they needed her and if she went it was likely she wouldn't return.

"I won't go, i'm not stupid Nelanare, I know this is about the Labyrinth, words been spread all over Skyrim of you coming to collect anyone who is a threat or disobeys the Thalmor"

"Ahhh darling, this is why I came to collect you last you see, I knew you would be the most challenging to get on board with this, well let's think for a moment. What if you didn't go? Not only would you be letting down your fellow members of the college not putting that pretty little magic to use but also the Bretons of High Rock. I mean to take a part in this is a great honour, they would greatly love one of their own to take a part in it but not only them, most of all you would be letting down your fellow brothers and sisters at the Sanctuary, the Brotherhood won't like the fact you turned us down and the Thalmor, well, they may be forced to take action"

"What sort of action?" whispered Emusette through the lump in her throat.

"I don't know, that's down to them, could be anything though but if you don't wish to come suit yourself" Nelanare began to walk off into the distance but then stopped and turned, "I will say hello to Nadir for you when I see him" he carried on walking.

Emusette took a deep breath and followed Nelanare down the path towards the cart that was waiting for them. Nelanare had fulfilled his job and off into the night they went, off to see exactly what the Thalmor had in store for their victims.


End file.
